


I Am Your Reaper

by BoxesOFoxes



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Humans as Monsters, Internal Monologue, Prequel to Carrion, Rated For Violence, Rated for F Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxesOFoxes/pseuds/BoxesOFoxes
Summary: I have been your captive for far too long, subjected to your experiments and this torture you call "science". When I get out of here I am going to do to you everything you did to me, and when you feel as scared, helpless, and in pain as I have felt, remember that you brought this on yourself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I Am Your Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing another horror-themed fanfic to play Carrion for some inspiration and ended up writing another fanfic from the point of view of the monster. This was an interesting exercise to say the least, it’s definitely different from the kinds of things I usually write.

You think me unintelligent and incapable of thought, a creature of pure hunger and instinct, an animalistic drive urging me to kill. You have no idea how much I hate you. You have no idea how much I want to hurt you. I am not an animal. I am not your captive. I can think. I can feel. And I feel that I hate you.

You think yourselves so different? So much better than me? You think I’m a monster? Have you ever really stopped to consider that we’re not really much different? I kill because I’m hungry. I kill because I hate. If you think yourself above me you haven’t been paying attention to yourselves. You kill because you’re hungry all the time. You keep your food in deplorable conditions and treat it like stupid, unfeeling beasts unworthy of care and then when it’s fat enough you slaughter it in front of others of its kind. You make it watch as its friends and children die, knowing it’s next.

_I can make you watch as your friends die. I can make you fear death._

You don’t stop at animals. You kill others of your kind all the time just because you don’t like them. Just because they didn’t agree with you. Just because they don’t look like you. Just because you hate them. I have never killed another of my kind, and yes there are more, you just don’t know it yet.

_Stop. It hurts._

Am I really all that evil? You antagonized me first. You kidnapped me from my home and put me in a tube. I only killed those people because they attacked me first. I wore his skin because I knew you could only see a monster when you looked at me. All I want to do is live. I want to reproduce and spread my reach to new horizons. I want to show you the same kind of fear that you instilled in me those many years ago when you first started torturing me.

_You’re hurting me!_

I want out of this jar. I want out of this facility. I want you to die for what you did to me. I want to twist your limbs off. I want to pull your entrails out. I want to watch you scream in pain as I break your legs and force you to watch me drag your friends into the vent so I can feed. I want to keep you alive just long enough to beg for death. I want to watch you suffer the same way you forced me to suffer. I want to see you cry when you realize that like death, I am inevitable.

I hate you.

I hate you for keeping me in this jar.

I hate you for experimenting on me.

I hate you for hurting me.

I hate you for torturing me.

I want out.

Let me out.

LET ME OUT.

_LET ME THE FUCK OUT!_

I’ve had enough. I don’t want to hurt anymore. I want to feel something other than pain.

I watch you from this jar as you talk about me like I’m an animal, like I’m a monster, like I can’t hear you, like I can’t understand you. I know it’s only a matter of time before my hatred makes me strong enough to escape. My day is coming, and when it does I’m going to take every single one of you with me. Because I am your reckoning.

I am going to enjoy your misery.


End file.
